Body stimulating and circulation improving cushions and mattresses have been known for many decades and some have found significant commercial success, but at the same time most have not been commercially successful because of their mechanical complexities and weight, rendering them difficult to install, and high cost. Most mechanical stimulators employ some vibration techniques. For example, some waterbed-type mattresses have mechanical agitators for the liquid, and they create a medium frequency shock wave through the liquid. Still other mechanical vibration-producing assemblies include levers, cams and reciprocating rods, and these have the disadvantages not only of mechanical complexity and cost, but that the mechanical components themselves, because of their rigid construction, result in a diminution in flexibility of the cushions that detracts from the comfort and therapeutic effect.
It is a primary objection of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in vibratory mechanisms for cushions and mattresses.